Todo toma su lugar
by aaarrkk
Summary: La guerra por fin terminó y reina la tranquilidad en Hogwarts. Pero no tanto en las mentes de los vencedores. ¿Cómo podrán salir adelante después de todo lo sucedido? Tal vez, solo teniéndose el uno al otro...


**Hoy les traigo esta historia que se me había ocurrido hace un tiempo. Pienso seguirla, pero solo si me dan su opinión, si les gusta y me incentivan a seguirla! Pasen y lean a ver qué les parece. **

**Obviamente, todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**PD.: Estaba escuchando "+" de Ed Sheeran mientras escribía esto, y rescaté varias citas que van con la historia, a mi parecer. Espero les guste.**

Todo toma su lugar

'Cause you are my one, and only  
>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb<br>And hold me tight  
>You are my one, and only<br>You can wrap your fingers round my thumb  
>And hold me tight<br>And you'll be alright.

Small Bump- Ed Sheeran

Amanecía. El aire estaba impregnado de polvo. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral en el lugar.

3 de mayo. Día que sería recordado por todo el mundo mágico a lo largo de los años. Harry Potter, de diecisiete años, había vencido al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort.

Eso era algo que no se veía todos los días.

La muerte estaba más presente que nunca. La tristeza llenaba los corazones, junto con un gran alivio, no del todo disfrutado.

Harry salía del despacho de la directora McGonagall junto con Ron y Hermione. Decidió que quería estar solo, así que se fue por el pasillo contrario que sus amigos.

Tantos pensamientos invadían su mente que creía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Lo que le recordaba un detalle casi sin importancia al lado de lo sucedido: su cicatriz no dolería más, nunca más. Eso era bueno.

Pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. ¡Cuando no! Tanta gente muerta, seres queridos. Los Weasley habían perdido a un hijo y hermano, muchos otros a un amigo. Y Teddy. El había perdido a sus padres. No podía dejar de pensar que el niño finalmente tuvo el mismo final que el. Crecer sin padres. Si que le dolía aquello para Teddy.

Siguió caminando, sumergido en sus pensamientos y una gran tristeza y llegó a la Sala Común. Subió a los cuartos y se acostó en una de las camas. Ahora había dos: la de Seamus y la de Neville.

Pensó en Ginny. Antes de dirigirse al despacho de la directora, la había visto abrazada a Bill. Estaba destrozada. Lloraba. Ella nunca lloraba. Pero ese momento lo ameritaba. Ver eso lo fundió por completo y le hizo creer que jamás la podría volver a ver a la cara otra vez. Para ese momento, Harry sentía que se moría.

¿Podría volver a mirarla a los ojos, sonreírle y decirle que la ama, que la sigue amando y que nunca dejó ni dejará de hacerlo?

Ojalá pudiera. Cerró los ojos y durmió como pudo.

* * *

><p>El silencio estaba presente entre ellos como si caminara a su lado. Ninguno sabía que decir.<p>

En especial Hermione, porque Ron estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que casi no percibía la incomodidad del momento. Ella lo miraba de reojo sumamente preocupada. Nunca lo había visto así de frágil. Sentía que se iba a desarmar ahí en frente suyo, y ella no podría hacer nada. Amagó a hablarle pero se arrepintió. Él ni se dio cuenta. Junto valor e intentó de nuevo.

-Ron…

Él, que seguía caminando muy despacio junto a ella, pegó un salto como si despertara de golpe.

-Si si, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó ella preocupada.

Ron bajó la mirada, sin palabras, encogiéndose de hombros. De pronto dejó de caminar y se quedó plantado en el medio del pasillo. Estaban en el segundo piso, en un ala del castillo que no había quedado muy destruida luego de la pelea. Hermione le tomó la mano para darle ánimo. Se miraron. Trataba de transmitirle con la mirada que siempre estaría para animarlo, divertirlo, aconsejarlo, ayudarlo, retarlo en el peor de los casos. Para amarlo.

Ella tiró de él y entraron en un aula cercana. Le tiró de la mano hasta sentarse en el primer banco de la fila de en medio.

-¿Quieres hablar O…- Dudó ella.

-Realmente no- Contestó él mirando el suelo. Sus manos seguían unidas. Ron las miró y en un segundo pudo sentir lo cerca de perder a Hermione que había estado todo el tiempo, antes de la guerra y durante ella. Las incontables veces que había sentido que ya no había salida, que ya no existía un futuro. Que sentía que todos sus sueños se hacían añicos, que había visto pasar la muerte frente a sus ojos. O peor aún. La muerte de ella. Todos esos sentimientos se juntaron estrepitosamente con los sucesos acontecidos hacia tan solo horas y que todavía no asimilaba ni la mitad. Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, como nunca creyó que lo haría.

Hermione lo miró de repente cuando sintió como se sacudía Ron al llorar. Y no supo qué hacer. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su cuello y otro por delante de él y lo tiró hacia ella de forma protectora. Como hace una madre con su hijo que se acaba de caer de la bicicleta y se ha lastimado la rodilla.

Él apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. De verdad necesitaba eso. Apoyo. Alguien que le de ese calor fraterno para salir de ese momento horrible que le había tocado vivir. Obviamente Harry no sería una opción. Primero que entre ellos no se andaban consolando y segundo que él tenía muchas cosas en que pensar. Seguramente estaría por ahí arrepintiéndose de todo lo ocurrido y culpándose por su vida, su destino y todo lo que habían sufrido los que lo rodeaban. Su familia estaba apoyándose mutuamente, y tal vez lo más lógico sería que él estuviera con ellos. Pero no podía. Lo único que necesitaba era a Hermione. Ella sabía como reconfortarlo. Además, ella no estaba con sus padres aquí, y también tenía que digerir todo lo ocurrido. Era como de su familia después de todo. La amaba tanto. Ahora no tenía duda alguna. De ningún tipo.

Ron calmó su llanto gradualmente hasta que se atrevió a mirarla a la cara. Ella también tenía algunas lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se las limpió delicadamente. Ella lo miraba atentamente, y él se percató de eso. La miró. Y por un minuto solo pensó en como lo había besado en la Sala de los Menesteres. A pesar de que la situación era de vida o muerte, eso fue lo que lo hizo tan importante, tan trágico. No sabían si vivirían para declararse su amor y pasar su vida juntos. Nada importaba en ese momento. No importaba el mañana.

Pero ahora que el mañana había llegado, y la abrumadora verdad de la tragedia se había difuminado un poco, veía qué incómodo era el momento. Y, siendo ella la que lo había besado, estaba peor que él. Los dos habían caído en la cuenta de lo sucedido. Dejaron de mirarse, avergonzados por sus acciones. Ya no se abrazaban ni se tomaban de las manos. Sin saberlo, los dos pensaban lo mismo: ¡Que idiota, porque me separé tan agresivamente de él/ella!

Luego de un rato bastante incómodo, Ron habló sin pensar:

-Gracias Hermione.

-No es nada Ron. Estoy para lo que necesites, lo sabes- Dijo ella conmovida.

-Lo sé, lo mismo digo. También para ti debe ser muy difícil…

-Lo es para todos. Por eso no tienes porque agradecerme, de verdad. Para eso estoy aquí- Dijo temiendo decir demasiado. Pero en realidad, ¿Qué importaba ya?

-No. De verdad. Gracias…por todo- Luego de terminar la frase miró para otro lado haciéndose el distraído.

Hermione se quedó helada. ¿De verdad le estaba agradeciendo por el beso? Guau. Eso era nuevo en Ron. Igualmente, últimamente eran comunes sus comentarios con doble sentido, o algo osados. Y que a ella la derretían por dentro. Eran su incentivo para vivir. Sus halagos y sus lindas palabras hacia ella. Saber que él la amaba. Esperaba que fuera tanto como ella a él. Sintió que aún debía decir algo.

-Pues… de nada…

Él la miró con sus ojos pícaros y le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Creo que debería ir con mi familia. Me deben estar esperando, les dije que volvía enseguida.

-Claro. Tienes que ir-Comentó ella en voz baja con cara de tristeza, asintiendo. Quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con él a solas. Aunque sea muriéndose de vergüenza. Ron no se dio cuenta de su comentario, y comenzó a levantarse pesadamente. Ron era Ron, jamás cambiaría después de todo. Y ella no esperaba que lo hiciera. Él le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Tal vez no cambiaría. Pero esos gestos tan dulces hacían la diferencia. Amaba a este Ron completamente. Y haría todo lo que estuviera en su poder para verlo feliz otra vez.

Ron pasó un brazo por sus hombros y fueron hacia el Gran Comedor abrazados lo más cerca posible el uno del otro, sin decir nada. No hacía falta ya. Todo tomaría el lugar que le correspondía. El tiempo arreglaría todo.

Mientras, ellos tomarían el camino más largo hacia su destino, con esperanzas de que el tiempo no se tardara más en poner las cosas en su lugar para ellos.

"This is the start of something beautiful"

This- Ed Sheeran

**Gracias por leer! Dejen sus comentarios por favor, y díganme que les pasó al leerla y si les gustaría que lo siguiera! **


End file.
